What We Didn't Tell You
by nalunatics
Summary: This is a commission for devil-yukimura on tumblr or MasterGildarts :) I truly hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the commission! Words: 3942- Natsu, Happy, and Lucy journey for Aquarius' key and leave with much more happiness than they bargained for.


The 100 year quest wasn't really meant to literally _take_ 100 years, it had actually been on the request board for about 100 years. Of course, Team Natsu finished it in just a few months as if the request hadn't been up for years. In no time, after completing the request, Natsu was naturally anxious to get moving on a new quest, and he had the perfect one for just them and Happy to take on. Finding Aquarius' key. Lucy had been absolutely touched that he had thought that would be their next quest, and the three of them just going on a journey themselves was just what Lucy wanted to lift up her spirits. They set off almost immediately and like a lightning flash, three _years_ had gone by! Lucy couldn't believe everything that had happened at the guild and with them, but as Lucy had quickly found out when she first joined Fairy Tail, they never ceased to amaze her.

Over the three year time span that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were gone, they had gotten a lot of letters keeping them informed about the guild's life, and to check up on the trio. Lucy was always eager to hear about what was going on back at the guild, part of her felt guilty for missing so much, but their quest meant a lot to her and with everything that had happened, she wouldn't ever trade it for the world.

During the first six months of travel, Natsu and Lucy's relationship seemed to develop even more. They got a lot closer, and Lucy couldn't help but be excited about where their relationship was headed. After they had defeated Acnologia and Zeref, Natsu and Lucy were closer than ever, but something seemed like it was unspoken between them, and at times Lucy admittedly felt awkward. During their 100 year quest, they were busy, and with everyone else from Team Natsu, so those feelings had been pushed aside and semi forgotten for the few months that they were gone. However, as their journey together progressed, they had spent a lot of time together, with Happy of course, but also sometimes alone with each other. After Happy would fall asleep, they would sometimes stay up late into the night just talking; there was a lot that they hadn't really sat down and talked about before that, and Lucy thought that it was a good time to really lay everything out on the table for one another. They both had pent up sadness for Natsu losing Igneel, and Lucy losing Aquarius. They both agreed that they didn't talk and work things out as well as they could have, like Natsu leaving for a year without much of a goodbye, and that in the future they were to be more open with each other. Long nights like those and going on such a long journey together really built up their bond with each other, and after half a year they both mutually confessed how much they cared for the other and loved one another, and began dating. They decided to not let the guild know about them being together right away, they wanted to relish in the company of each other, and they didn't want to hear the endless _I told you so!_ 's. It was exciting to them having a secret just of their own, and Happy knew of course, but they made him swear not to sneak off and write any letters to Carla letting it slip. For the first time in a long time, Lucy felt truly and completely happy. She and Natsu were creating lifelong memories together and they were set on finding Aquarius' key; to Lucy, life couldn't get any sweeter.

In the first year of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's travels, they got word of Makarov finally retiring as guild master, and had appointed Laxus as new master. This hadn't surprised Lucy, in fact she was quite glad that the master was finally retiring, he needed a break. Laxus deserves the guild master title, and she was happy that he would finally follow in his grandfather's footsteps. It was not long after that that Lucy received a letter from Levy reading:

 _Lu! I miss you like crazy! I just wanted to let you know that Gajeel and I finally got married! I wish you had been here… It just wasn't the same without you! But so you don't worry, I had the twins without a problem and they are doing great! We had a boy and a girl, Yaje and Shutora. Wendy is a big help, as well as Porlyusica, and I'm feeling fine! How are you guys doing? Did you finally slip into the same bed as Natsu? ;) Just kidding! I hope you guys are having a great time and will find Aquarius' key in no time! We love and miss you so much, the twins can't wait to meet their auntie! Oh, and as it turns out the rumors were totally true about Laxus and Mira, hehe. They got married and have a little boy! Anyway, miss you so much, Lu! Love you lots!_

 _-Levy Redfox (Eeee! The last name!)_

Lucy had been so surprised by how much they had missed and was a little sad that she hadn't seen her best friend get married or have her children, but she would see them soon enough. The journey that the three of them were on was so important to Lucy and it was just something that she needed to do. She had also nearly choked at her remark about her and Natsu being together, and she had grilled Happy to no end attempting to figure out if he had let it slip in any letters that Natsu and Lucy were dating. He said he didn't and swore he'd never eat a fish again if he was lying; Lucy believed him.

About a year and a half in to their travels, another important letter reached Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, this time from Erza:

 _Dear Lucy, though I am not one for gossip,_

Lucy had laughed at the opening line and how wrong Erza was; she and Mira had the top spots as "Queens of Gossip".

 _I have found out that Elfman and Evergreen have started dating and I thought that you would find that interesting. In other news, this is a little embarrassing to say, but Jellal and I… Finally married. After having been pardoned by Hisui… We got to spend a lot more time together and… Well, I won't go into too much detail, but I am excited to let you know that. I would have let you know sooner, but sometimes it is hard to locate where the three of you are, but I'm glad that I am finally able to send this out. We've had a son and I am expecting out daughter within the next month or so… I know this may come as a shock and I desperately wish that you could have been here to experience this all with us, but we will meet again sometime soon. I hope you are all well, the guild is doing great under Laxus' lead, and Master is finally resting and taking some time off._

 _I hope to see you soon. Much love,_

 _Erza Fernandes_

Lucy had been absolutely shocked with how much progress Jellal and Erza had made, she was elated for them. She again felt saddened by having missed so many important and interesting things at the guild, but she didn't let guilt set her back. They were on this journey for a purpose.

There was one more letter that Lucy received, just about two years into their journey, that really made Lucy feel homesick. It came from Juvia, to Lucy's surprise:

 _Dear Love Rival… Just kidding. Lucy, Juvia wanted to happily let you know that Gray-sama and I have finally gotten married! You've missed a lot, but we are all here waiting for you all to get back and meet the newest guild members. We were both saddened that you weren't here for the wedding, but Juvia knows we will catch up when you return._

 _Hope all is well with you,_

 _Juvia Fullbuster_

Lucy was so happy for her friends, and she knew that Natsu and Happy were as well, but Lucy hoped that she would find Aquarius' key soon so they could head back to the guild and get up to date with everything going on.

About two years into their journey to find Aquarius' key, they did just that and recovered the key. They had traveled all around Earthland following any tips and leads that they could find. It was an arduous journey, but a successful one. They eventually ended up near a beach in Enca, far from the kingdom of Fiore. They had followed a lead that mentioned a curious golden key being found by a group of fishermen, and a local antique shop had bought it from them to sell. Lucy had been so excited and virtually through herself through the doors of the shop and when she finally laid her eyes on the key, she had been overwhelmed with emotion. The shopkeeper had been mildly distraught by Lucy's outburst, but Natsu was able to calm her down and ask how much the key was being sold for. Lucy couldn't help but explain how long they had been looking for the key, and why it had been so important to her. The shopkeeper took pity on Lucy and actually ended up offering it to her for no charge; Lucy ended up crying a lot that day. They took Aquarius' key to the local beach, a beautiful and peaceful place, where she dipped it into the salty water, summoning Aquarius as she would any new spirit. Lucy was apprehensive on how Aquarius would greet her, but to her surprise, she had smiled at Lucy and told her that she knew that she would find her again. The meeting was short but sweet and heartfelt, Lucy could tell that Aquarius had been happy to be back to Lucy, and Lucy was so relieved to have her mother's precious key back in her possession.

The trio spent some time staying in Enca after that, enjoying the quiet sandy beaches and each other's company. Lucy sent out a letter to the guild letting them know where they were and that they had found Aquarius' key, and that they were going to travel a while longer and enjoy their trip. The day that they found Aquarius' key, Natsu insisted that they go out to celebrate.

"C'mon, Luce! Lemme take you out, this is special." Natsu grinned at her and Lucy pondered the touching gesture.

"What about Happy? We can't just leave him alone." Lucy reminded him, and Natsu quickly jogged over the Happy. They seemed to be in a deep discussion for some time before Natsu returned, an excited smile on his face.

"Happy's gonna stay back at the room we rented," Natsu explained and Lucy frowned, about to protest.

"It's okay, Lucy! Go have fun with Natsu! Well… That _is_ if he doesn't make a _huge_ mess eating like a pig!" Happy giggled and Lucy smiled at him.

"I hope that he can have a few extra manners while we're here," Lucy smirked at Natsu and patted his cheek affectionately as he pouted. "But we'll go, only if you're sure."

"Absolutely! I'm gonna go write a letter to Carla and find some fish to eat!" Happy was nearly drooling as he flew off in the direction of the hotel they were staying at. Lucy shook her head and smiled and shifted her gaze up to Natsu. He looked mildly antsy and Lucy frowned up at him in concern.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy questioned, and Natsu nearly jumped at her question, but quickly recovered shooting her his signature toothy grin.

"Nothin! Hey, let's go get ready! There are some really nice local shops around the edge of the beach, wanna check em' out?" Natsu suggested and Lucy was taken aback.

"You want to go shopping with me?"

"Yeah! I thought while we're here you might wanna take a look at the local's fashion er whatever. I know you like that stuff!" He smirked at her and offered her his hand, pulling her in the direction of the boardwalk.

"U-um, sure, only if you want to!" Lucy reassured and Natsu just laughed, urging her to come with him. They had a great time going through the different shops, Natsu seemed to actually enjoy trying on different outfits rather than staying in the same, dirty vest and pants that he always insisted on wearing. Lucy picked out a beautiful orange dress with white floral print; Natsu insisted that she get it and wear it for their dinner date that night. Lucy fixed her hair into an elegant bun, and was surprised that Natsu was actually dressed in nice pants, a clean shirt, and a new jacket that he had bought when they were out. His hair was still in its usual disheveled style, but it looked brushed through and somehow neat.

"You look so nice!" Lucy gasped in surprise, circling him to get a look at him from every angle. "You're handsome, Natsu Dragneel." She smirked and Natsu grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her still, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And you look beautiful. I hope you know that." He replied, his tone utterly adoring that it made Lucy's heart flutter. She would never get used to the excitement of dating Natsu, he always had her heart in palpitations. "Let's go!" They went to a nice restaurant that sat with a view of the ocean. Lucy didn't want Natsu to spend such money for one night out, but he insisted once again. The food in Enca was some of the most delicious that Lucy had had; she had been so distracted by her dinner that she didn't notice when Natsu got up and was suddenly kneeling beside her. When she did, she nearly choked.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy stammered, his face eyes level with her as she sat. He grasped her hand and smiled at her.

"Luce, I never could've imagined that I would be here today, with you, or that we would go on a journey like this," Natsu began and Lucy could already feel the hot tears that would soon be flowing down her cheeks. "But I wouldn't change a thing I've done in my life since the day I met you. I know that sounds super cheesy, but I love you so much, and there's nothin' that would ever change that." Lucy's heart was in her throat as Natsu continued; she was unable to speak as he pulled out a small box from his back pocket and brought it up so she could get a better view of it. He tipped the lid back and revealed a modest, sparkling diamond with smaller red stones surrounding it. "Will you marry me, Luce?" Lucy was convinced her heart had actually stopped or that she had died somewhere along the way in their trip, because she felt positive that she was dreaming. It took her a moment to gather her bearings, and wipe the tears falling from her eyes, to finally shakily nod her head.

"Y-yes, yes. Definitely, yes." Lucy nodded and flung her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Oof! Luce!" Natsu protested and she giggled into his neck, soaking the collar of his shirt in tears. "You're gonna miss the best part!" Natsu gently pried Lucy off of him and grasped the ring out of the box. "See the little red stones? I did a little research and was actually able to condense my flames into little jewels for it." Natsu explained and Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head. "I got this idea a while ago honestly… And had it made on the way… Do you like it?"

"Do I _like_ it?" Lucy gasped and gently placed the ring on her left hand. "I _love_ it. I _adore_ it. This is the most romantic thing… You are so sweet, Natsu, thank you so much." Lucy whispered to him and kissed him hard. When they pulled away, Natsu looked dazed, but a bright smile was plastered on his face.

"Heh, I bet I beat Gray in the proposing game." Natsu smirked and Lucy rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"I bet you did, too."

"Hey! Did she say yes?" Happy's voice suddenly shouted from a nearby potted plant and Lucy nearly leapt out of her skin. Natsu shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Whatta you think, buddy?"

That night would go down as one of the most special nights to Lucy. She would never forget the look in Natsu's eyes, the pure happiness, and the passion that they shared on the sandy beach of Enca, the stars and moon shining down on them.

About a month after being engaged, their trip had to be put on hold because of Lucy's _certain_ health reasons. They stopped in Joya, a remote kingdom, and they were unable to send a letter out to warn the guild of their absence. Lucy preferred to keep their secret from the guild for the time being that eight months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Nashi. She was the most beautiful thing that Lucy had ever laid eyes on; her hair was the same pink as her father's, Lucy had been secretly hoping that she would because she absolutely adored Natsu's hair. And her eyes were a golden brown, much like Lucy's; Natsu and Lucy had never been happier in their lives, but had never been more eager to get back to the guild. Lucy had delivered without much of an issue, though she wished that Wendy had been there to ease the pain a bit. Natsu had been nearly losing his mind with worry, but all went well and they were all happy and healthy. They made it back to Magnolia a few months later, taking it a bit slow as Lucy recovered.

"WE'RE. FREAKIN'. HOME!" Nastu cried as he kicked open the doors, startling nearly everyone that was in the guild hall.

"Damn it, Natsu! Would ya shut up already, some people are trying to get kids to sleep!" Gray's voice snapped and Lucy had never been happier to hear Gray and Natsu's bickering. Everyone looked a little older, a little more mature, but still the same.

"Oh my gosh, Lu-!" Levy's excited squeals were cut short by Mira's almost ungodly howl of excitement. At first Lucy thought that she was overly excited to see the pair, but her gaze was on Natsu and Lucy's intertwined hands, and the sudden realization of them never telling the guild that they were dating, let alone _engaged_ , hit her.

"YOU GUYS ARE HOLDING HANDS!"

"Oh, in your face!" Levy leapt up in joy, shoving her finger in Gajeel's face, who was sporting a rather dashing new short haircut, and laughed. "I _totally_ knew they were going to get together!" Gajeel just frowned as Levy cheered.

"Yeah, time to cough it up," Gray interjected, holding out his palm. "That'll be 20,00 jewels, buddy."

"No way in hell! Ya ain't gettin' nothin' from me." Gajeel folded his arms and two little heads peered out from behind his legs.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell us," Erza sniffed, but a smirk on her face. "But I'm winning money based on this new development so I cannot complain too much."

"You guys are the worst…" Lucy groaned, but she couldn't help but grin widely; they were finally home. Natsu and Lucy explained that they had wanted to keep it a secret between the two, and basically put off the whole teasing bout from the guild until they got home. They allowed some extensive teasing to happen before Lucy had to finally interject and hold back Natsu as he was about to lunge at Gray's throat. "Wait, enough! That's not all…" Lucy teased and slowly removed her left hand from Natsu's grasp, waving her engagement ring in front of their faces.

"OH MY G-!" Mira began to scream before completely fainting, Laxus catching her just in time. An excited buzz filled the guild as their friends circled around them, inspecting Lucy's ring, and listened to the story of how Natsu proposed. When everything calmed down a bit, Lucy smiled up at Natsu and nodded encouragingly. It was time.

"There's _one_ more little surprise that we have for everyone," Natsu began and everyone, including Mira who had regained consciousness, looked at them expectantly. "Hey Happy, would ya come in here?"

"Aye sir!" Happy's cheer came from outside where they had told him to wait and in he brought Nashi, swaddled carefully in her blanket, Happy carefully lowering himself down next to Natsu and Lucy, to reveal her face.

"Hey, that's a baby!" Came a little voice next to Levy. It was Shutora, looking like a little mini-me of her mom, pointing curiously up at Nashi.

"No way!" Gray leaned in to observe and Natsu snickered. "I really thought you were too stupid to do this. Like, really." Gray deadpanned and Natsu hurled himself at Gray, finally losing his cool- _as if he ever had one_. The guild's excitement bubbled again and they cooed over Nashi while Lucy held her; Mira looking as if all of her souls were actually about to leave her body.

"Lu, did you and Natsu already get married?" Levy questioned and Lucy shook her head.

"No, before we found out about this little gift," Lucy gestured down to Nashi, "We had planned on getting married at the guild in front of you all. You're our family." Lucy smiled and Levy looked as though she were about to cry.

"Lu! That is so sweet! I feel terrible about us all not waiting for you to get back…"

"Please don't!" Lucy insisted, shaking her head vigorously. "We decided to leave. We never expected you to put your life on hold because of us." Levy wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks and nodded.

"Then we're going to plan the best damn wedding for you, Lucy." Levy smiled, squeezing Lucy's hand in assurance.

 _A Few Months Later_ …

The guild was decorated in the most beautiful and delicate white flowers that Lucy could ever ask for; the guild had truly gone all out for them. Lucy stood in a curve hugging white wedding dress, that Erza had designed herself and had made especially for the occasion. Her hands were in Natsu's, him in a matching black tuxedo, their friends lined up on either side of them as bridesmaids and groomsmen. Makarov was ordained and preformed the ceremony, they shared simple but loving vows saving their most intimate words in a passing glance at one another. Happy and Carla delivered the rings and they happily placed them on each other's hands.

"You may now kiss the bride." Makarov said with a smile, tears in his eyes for having seen his children grow up so fast. "But don't you dare disrespect her you fire headed brat!" Laughs passed through the crowd as Natsu glared down at Makarov, but then turned to Lucy, all of the love and affection he had for her swimming in his eyes. He bowed his head and they shared a sweet kiss that held the years of memories that they shared and a promise of new ones to come.


End file.
